Green Eyes
by pas-de-vie-sans-patria
Summary: Song Fic based on the song of the same name by Coldplay. Sometimes it takes more than a simple wish to turn the life of someone upside down, but what happens when your last wish it the one that makes your heart stop and die on your sight.


Green Eyes

A/N This is a song fic based on the amazing Green eyes of Coldplay. Saddly I don't own anything from Les Mis (I wish, but that would make me very old...)

**_Honey you are a rock_**  
**_Upon which I stand_**

Éponine didn't want to admit it but lately she has been coming to the meetings for something more than Marius. She tries to focus on the fact that it's the only time where she can be with her little brother, she just misses him so much nothing more even if they don't get to interact since he is such a grown kid and he doesn't need a baby sitter she still comes every night just to get a glance of him.

**_And I come here to talk_**  
**_I hope you understand _**

Enjolras motivation behind this revolution has always been **his patria**, if you even mention France or Motherland to him a couple months ago you would find yourself with a completely rehearsed 15 minutes monologue of the duty towards our nation. Now he can still recite his same old words but he can't longer feel the tension and the adrenaline of imagining a republic yes, he still wants it but no, it's not the only thing in his mind.

**_That green eyes_**  
**_Yeah the spotlight, shines upon you_**  
**_And how could anybody deny you_**

Éponine tries to deny it to herself but whenever she stays until everyone but the blonde leader of Les Amis (which nowadays is mostly every night) she can't help to feel weak on her knees. It's a different sensation that the one she feels when she is next to Marius; she doesn't like to admit it but looking at those green eyes of his makes her feel like she used to when picturing Marius and her dancing in the rain. His green eyes are captivating he watches her with such an admiration that she explains to herself and to anyone else that notices it's only because she is helping him plan the escape routes and other tactics involving her bast knowledge of the _rues_ of Paris.

**_I came here with a load_**  
**_And it feels so much lighter _**  
**_Now I met you_**

He can't sleep, he can't eat he has all the symptoms but still he feels better than ever. Grantaire spills his drink when he finds 'Jolras humming a song; not any song but a love one. Joly believes he's got a bad case of cold or colera but Enjolras knows the truth very deep in his heart.

_**And honey you should know**_  
_**That I could never go on without you**_  
_**Green eyes**_

She'll never admit it but she is scared, not for her well being but for theirs. She knows that if they ever fail she might be spared since women has such a tiny minds and they can be influenced in various manners, the moment her guys take their guns and shoot agains the french army all of them are lost and she knows it, the only thing keeping her awake at night is the fear of what would happen when they come to terms with who has the brain behind it all, surely his punishment will be far more than dying at the barricade.

_**Honey you are the sea**_  
_**Upon which I float**_  
_**And I came here to talk**_  
_**I think you should know**_

The battle has started, one of his biggest regrets isn't been attracted to her but not telling the world that he loves her. He randomly wishes to see her one more time and if he ever does he'll tell her everything. How much Enjolras needs her, that she can do better than stealing and doing other things that his poor rebel heart can't admit. He's just hopefully wishing yet this kind of wishes, the ones that you ask for when you know everything is lost when you realice you won't live another day more are the ones that you mostly regret. Especially when he sees her running to protect her best friend, everything is a blur after that but the image of her and the gunshot keeps running on his mind. Yes, he saw his patria again. No, he never got the chance to tell her about his feelings. Now he would die and there wouldn't be a soul in this earth to know that he, Dorian Enjolras die loving thee Éponine Thénardier.

_**That green eyes**_  
_**You're the one that I wanted to find**_  
_**And anyone who tried to deny you**_  
_**Must be out of their mind**_

She doesn't sees anything but dark, it's cold and wet in there and she can still feels Marius arm's wrapped around her. Many weeks ago would be a dream come true for the oldest Thénarider but now she pictures him and his red vest holding her tight while she leaves this world full of hunger and despair. She hates herself for wishful thinking but she is positively that in a couple moments he'll follow her to Hade's domains and maybe there they'll find a forever and ever.

_**And honey you should know**_  
_**That I could never go on without you**_

_**Green eyes**_  
_**Green eyes**_  
_**Ooh ooh ooh ooh**_  
_**Ooh ooh ooh ooh**_  
_**Ooh ooh ooh ooh**_

_**Honey you are the rock**_  
_**Upon which I stand**_

Enjolras closes his eyes, he is so close he can almost feel it, he can sense her and smell it and honestly nothing has ever felt this good before. They might not grow old together and the world might never know their children but in the after life or in another life or whatever happens once one is long gone of this mortal body, he knows they'll be together because there's only one thing bigger than his love for france and it's only the love for his 'Nine.


End file.
